Blue Rose
by VEGETASprincessBSV
Summary: Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum sets forth from his homeland with Ignis, Prompto and Gladio in tow, along with his childhood bestfriend Lillian. His destination:Altissia. Now the Five begins their journey, prepared to fight. What awaits them, however, they do not know. IggyXoc.
1. Chapter 1

_The throne room:_

"The decreed hour is come," King Regis said, his voice echoing throughout the throne room. "Set forth with my blessing, prince Noctis."

In front of the king stood his son, prince Noctis, and his three friends; Gladiolus behind him, Ignis to his right and Prompto to his left.

Noctis bowed to his father, "Thank you... your majesty."

"Take your leave, and go in the grace of the gods."

The prince straightened and nodded, "right." With that he turned, walking past Gladiolus, who was in his way, and walked down the stairs.

The trio looked at their prince and then back to their king, they bowed respectfully to him and left to follow Noctis.

Descending the stairs, they walked across the hall and left the throne room.

 _Outside the citadel:_

"well, princes will be princes." Prompto said.

"So much for royal protocol," sighed Ignis.

Gladiolus stretched his arm. "Not like you had to deliver a formal address..."

They started down the second set of stairs but were stopped abruptly when someone called behind them. "Your highness!" They turned, it was none but Drautos, captain of the Kingsglaive, with the king.

Noctis turned and said in annoyance. "What now?" He sighed and climbed up the stairs again to see what his father wants to talk about.

"I fear i have left too much unsaid." King Regis said as he reached the middle of the stairs. Noctis ran to him and he raised his hand to stop him. They walked together, "you place a great burden on those who would bear with you."

The prince chuckled dryly. "You're one to talk."

The king turned to Ignis, "I ask not that you guide my wayward son," he glanced to Noctis then back to Ignis. "merely that you remain at his side."

The man bowed. "Indeed, your grace."

"We'll see the prince to Altissia if it's the last thing we see." Said Gladiolus.

Prompto nodded in agreement. "Yeah, what he said."

Noctis placed a hand on his hip and shook his head while rolling his eyes at what his two friends said, so he decided to end this whole thing. "Hate to break this up, but Cor's got the motor running." With that he started leaving, he turned to the captain, "Drautos, he's in your hands."

The king, however, was not done yet. "And another thing." he looked at Ignis and mentioned for him to come closer. "Take this." he took an envelope from his pocket and gave it to him.

"Sire?" Ignis took it and looked at the king with a confused expression.

"Before leaving Insomnia, i want you to stop by first, to pick up someone with you. Her name is Lillian," Glancing to Cor next to the Regalia, "Cor has her address. I want you to take her with you on your journey."

Noctis looked at the letter then his father. "Do we know her?"

"Perhaps, you were friends together. This is the least i can do for her." He muttered the last part.

Ignis placed the letter inside his jacket's pocket.

King Regis turned his attention to his son. "Do mind your manners around your charming bride-to-be."

The prince climbed a couple of stairs then bowed to his father. "Your majesty, as well." He looked up at his father, smiling warmly. "Try to mind yours around our esteemed guests from Niflheim."

Gladiolus, Prompto and Ignis choose this moment to leave them and head to the car.

"You have no cause for concern." He reassured his son.

Noctis smiled and said, "nor do you."

"Take heed. Once you set forth, you cannot turn back."

The prince placed his hands on his hips, "you think i would?"

His father turned, fully facing him. "I need only know that you are ready to leave home behind."

"Don't know about you, but i'm ready as i'll ever be." Answered Noctis quickly. He turned to leave but his father's words stopped him on his tracks.

"Take care on the long road." He walked, using his cane, closer to the prince. " wheresoever you should go, the line of Lucis goes with you." He lifted his left arm and placed it on his son's shoulder. Looking deeply into his eyes, he said in a fatherly tone,

"Walk tall, my son."

* * *

Approaching the Regalia, Cor made his way toward Ignis and took a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Here."

Ignis took it and examined the address, it was not far away. He looked at Cor and thanked him.

The marshal nodded and patted his shoulder, "take care of yourselves."

The advisor nodded and opened the car's door while Gladio and Prompto opened their's, the blonde in the passenger seat and the shield behind Ignis.

Cor smiled to Noctis as he approached him, he nodded to him and he did back. when they all sat, Ignis asked, "are we all ready?"

Gladio nodded his head and Prompto gave a thumbs up. Noctis turned to the Citadel and to where his father still stood with Drautos, he sighed and said, "yeah."

"Then off we go." Ignis replied.

* * *

Looking again at the piece of paper, Ignis nodded, "here we are." He pulled over in front of the house and the trio opened their doors. The gunman stretched his limbs and looked at the residence with a bright smile.

"Alright. Let's get this over with." Said Gladiolus.

The prince hummed in agreement.

"You guys go. I'll just go park the car." Stated Ignis.

"Alright then." Noct sighed.

Just as the advisor started the car the boys went to the front door and Prompto knocked. "I wonder how she looks like?" Said the blonde dreamilly, he turned to Noct, "any idea Noct?"

The prince raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "how should i know?"

"Well, his majesty did say you might know her." Prompto paused, "don't you remember any Lillian?"

Noct seemed deep in thought, "well... now that you mention it. That name do sound familliar."

"Guess we'll find out soon." Said Gladiolus.

"Yeah you're right." Sighed Prompto, "hey guys," he started, " what say i-"

"Uh..." a voice piped from behind the blonde, making the gang to turn their attention to it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah Finally!" said the brunette with a smile on her face.

With mitts on her hands she opened the oven, and took the pie out of it. She closed the oven after she placed it on the counter. She sighed and hummed happily as the wonderful aroma of vanilla filled her nostrils.

It was a special day; her brother was finally visiting her. You see, he is a very busy person and rarely visited, he would call her to check on her and used to visit once every week. They would talk and spar, but lately his job had kept him busy and she missed him terribly. After nagging him for sometime in calls, he finally agreed to take a break and come to see her, since he was visiting Insomnia anyway.

Leaving the kitchen, she made her way to the living room and plopped into the couch. She glanced over at the clock "7:45 AM" she read out loud, "just a little bit more," she sighed. There was so much she wanted to show him; her fighting abilities improved immensly and so is her magic.

Taking the remote from the coffee table she turned on the TV.

 **"2 Days until treaty signing."**

 **"Crown city Welcomes Imperial Envoy."**

These sentences were written in bold letters at the bottom of the news.

She narrowed her eyes in thought, why would Niflheim want to make peace with Lucis after all these years? Why now of all time? She turned off the Tv and shrugged, she'd just ask- . A knock on her front door stopped her train of thoughts. Feeling excited, that it was probably her brother, she jumped off the couch. Glancing at the clock once more, he was early. 'That's odd.' Eh he was here and that was what matters.

Making her way to the door, she started to hear voices, "what the-?" She looked out of the peephole on the wooden frame; there stood three guys, none of them was familiar except for one, 'i've seen him before,' She thought.

She placed her hand on the door know and turned it slowly.

A young blonde man, a dark haired one beside him and a big tattoed man behind them. They looked like they are talking.

"Uh..." she started.

That seemed to stop them from whatever they were talking about and look at her. A long, awkward silence that and she started feeling nervous.

fortunatly, the blonde dude decided to break the ice, "are you Lillian?"

"Um... yeah?" She answered hesitantly.

"Awesome!" He cheered. And with that the gang made their way inside.

she, Lillian, stared dumbfounded at the spot where the guys were standing a moment ago.

"What the actual Fuck?!"

* * *

Prompto made his to the living room, seeing the couch he ran to it and jumped on it, "Ah! this is heaven."

Noctis nudged him to make him some room, he relaxed back onto the couch and threw his feet up onto the coffee table, "yeah, the ride in the car was tiring."

Gladiolus examined the house, finding a chair in the dining room, he grabed it and went to sit with his friends. "We're just getting started, guys." he grunted as he sat.

The blonde haired boy sniffed the air and his stomach grumbled, " are you guys smelling that?"

"Who the hell are you?!" demanded Lillian from the door way with a sword in her hands. "and what do you want from me?"

They all blinked in surprise as if they have forgotten her existence.

* * *

After parking the car, Ignis took the keys out of the ignition and closed Regalia's door. He walked to the front door ready to knock only to find it slightly opened and the back of a brown haired girl greeted him.

Looking over her shoulder, she was holding a sword and aiming it at his friends. He cleared his throat and he noticed her body stiffening she lowered the sword and turned to his direction slowly.

* * *

The blue eyed girl fumed in anger, 'who do they think they are?' her brother was soon coming and- 'Oh shit! my brother!' She panicked mentally. Hearing a noise behind her froze her and she turned.

In front of her stood a man with dirty blonde hair and glasses over his green eyes. 'Wow... he's handsome...'

"Are you miss Lillian?" 'at least he's polite.'

"Yes, i am. Wait, are you with them?" pointing her sword to the trio in her living room.

"yes, i am," he answered her with a nod.

"Oh dear god! well, care to tell me who are you and what are you doing in my house?" asked Lillian.

The man glanced at his friends and sighed in annoyance, he looked back at the girl and fixed his glasses, "i'm sorry for disturbing you. My name is Ignis... Ignis Scientia." He bowed slightly as he introduced himself.

Lillian nodded and turned to the trio behind her.

The blonde man jumped off the couch and said, "and i'm Prompto Argentum, nice to meet you."

She made her sword disapear when the tattoed man stood from his chair, "Gladiolus Amecitia." he nodded at her and she did back.

'Amecitia? I heard that last name somewhere...'

She turned to the last man still sitting. He got up, "and i'm Noctis."

"Wait. Prince Noctis?" The girl said, surprised then smiled gently, "i had a feeling," she bowed, "pleasure to meet you, your highness." She straightned, "sorry for the rude welcome."

Noctis shook his and smiled, "nah, don't be. We should be sorry for breaking into your house like this."

Prompto laughed sheepishly, "yeah, sorry about that."

She smiled at prompto's apology then turned to the prince,"well, what brings you here, your majesty?"

"Oh yeah, my father told me to take you with us to my wedding in Altessia."

Lillian looked confused, "go with you? May i ask why?"

The prince scratched the back of his head, "i really don't know why. When i asked him he just said to give you this letter." He turned to Ignis.

The advisor reached in his pocket and handed her a white letter, "Here."

She took it and thanked him, she then opened it and read it out loud:

" ** _Dear Lillian,_**

 ** _I hope this letter reaches you in good health._**

 ** _I know this unexpected and all of a suddedn, but i think that it is time for you to reunite with your sister. I still feel guilty for seperating you two, but as you know it was for your own good._**

 ** _Please, go with my son, Prince Noctis, and his friends on their journey to Altissia._**

 ** _May you all arrive safe._**

 ** _-Regis Lucis Caelum."_**

Upon finishing, she breathed out and smiled, "King Regis." She whispered.

"Your sister?" asked Ignis.

"Ah! yeah, i didn't introduce myself properly. I'm Lilli-" but she was interrupted with her phone ringing. "Excuse me."

She took the device out of her pocket and looked at the screen 'Brother!' She panicked, 'I totally forgot about him...!'

The guys noticed her face paled, she looked at them with a horrified expression.

She took a deep breath to calm herself and swiped her thumb across the screen to answer, "Hello?" She said trying to sound cheerful.

" _Hello, Lillian._ " The voice on the other end said.

She frowned, something was not right. "What's wrong?"

" _I called because i'm afraid i can not make it._ " said her brother.

They noticed her expression change from worried to sad.

"What do you mean? What happened?" She asked.

" _I can not tell you on the phone,_ " he paused, " _i'll tell you everything when we meet._ "

"And when exactly is that?" she gritted her teeth angrilly.

" _Toworrow, first thing in the morning..._ _I have to go._ _Take care of_ _yourself,_ _sister._ "

"Wait! Ravus..." but he already hang up.

She lowered the phone from her ear, "you bastard..." she muttered under her breath.

She looked at the four men in her living room and noticed their shocked faces except for Prompto who looked confused.

"What?" She asked them.

"You were talking to Ravus? Asked Noct.

"Yeah." she sighed, "he told me yesterday he will come but now he called to tell me he won't! I even made a pie for him! What a jerk!"

"A pie! Can i have some?" pleaded Prompto.

She shrugged, "yeah, sure." and with that he hurried off to the kitchen.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is Ravus to you?" Asked Ignis.

"My brother." she answered simply.

The trio looked shocked.

"W-what...?!" breathed out Noctis.

"Oh yeah, I still didn't introduce myself. My name is Lillian Nox Fleuret. Second Princess of Tenebrae, and the youngest sister of Ravus and Lunafreya."

* * *

 _Hey guys it's meee!_

 _I'm sorry for the late update i've had one hell of 2 months. I just Graduated from High-school aaand i had a surgery and i still go to the hospital to change the bandages. Yeah that sucks alot._

 _Anyway, thanks so much for everyone who Favored/Followed/Reviewed, I was in the Hospital when i saw the reviews and and i almost screamed from happiness._

 _Thank you guys so much again._

 _So, if you have some time tell me what you think of this chapter in a review, and sorry if there were some mistakes. I'll try to fix them._

 _S_ _ee you later._

 **VSpBSV**


End file.
